Till Death Do Us Part
by felblossom
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding - and beyond
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe, but Alice had actually outdone herself yet again. The thought of an outdoor wedding in Forks was ridiculous, but here I stood – amidst rose petals forming a path leading up towards an elaborate floral arch. The August air was sweet and warm – comfortably so, without being clammy – with thin wisps of clouds floating across the azure sky. A heavenly floral scent filled the air, everywhere I looked I saw a breath-taking assortment of blossoming flowers. Among them millions upon millions of tiny sequins dangled on strings. Their movements in the breeze made the reflections of light dance across the scene, making everything – and everyone – glisten in the sunlight. It was absolutely perfect.

The first notes of the Wedding March rung out, the audience rose and turned to look at me. I felt myself blush from being in the centre of attention, but the smiling eyes of the people who were most dear to me in the world calmed me somewhat. Alice had wanted to call and invite every single person I had ever spoken to in my entire life – my ballet teacher, the couple whose dog I had walked when I was thirteen, the entire student body of my old Phoenix high school, to name just a few of her examples – but I had used my veto to keep it small and personal. There was an empty seat next to Billy Black, one which was reserved for his son. A small pang of regret struck me, but I had no time to think about it, as I began to walk down the petal aisle.

I was clinging to Charlie's arm and holding on for dear life, terrified of stumbling. I was wearing vintage shoes to match my dress, and the fragile heels felt unsteady against the ground. The long train and veil flowing behind me, heartbreakingly beautiful as they were, did nothing to ease the walk down the aisle which seemed to be spanning miles. I silently cursed Alice in my mind for dolling me up like this. But I had looked myself in the mirror before leaving the Cullen residence, and I had never seen myself like that. My dress was a vision, lace made up the neckline and arms and white satin hugged the rest of my body and trailed far behind me. My hair was up, decorated with flowers and pearls, and the intricate bun in my neck held up the long veil. I looked . . . grown up.

Ahead of me stood Edward, his gaze met mine. His golden eyes were warm, loving, and beautiful as ever. He was wearing a tailored suit – I was sure Alice had played some part there as well – and looked almost painfully perfect. I smiled despite myself, and tried to move ahead as gracefully as I could. I suddenly had a strange flashback to that one fateful day in Italy; how I had been running for my- no, _his_ life, and I couldn't move fast enough. This was the complete opposite, I couldn't seem to move slowly enough, and the aisle was getting shorter and shorter. The two scenes had one thing in common, though: I was heading towards Edward. My love for him would never fade; his face would always be as beautiful, as statuesque.

I eventually reached the floral arch where my prince was waiting for me. Charlie squeezed my arm, and looked at me with a loving smile before taking a seat. My heart was beating loudly, and I knew that six of my guests could hear that loud and clear. I blushed, embarrassed by my obvious humanity. It wouldn't be long now. . .

The music died down, and the minister began his well rehearsed speech. It was time to read our vows, and I was glad Edward was going first, because I was almost unable to hear my own thoughts on account of my heart thumping like something wild in my chest.

Edward turned to me and took me by the hand; his cold fingers traced the top of it soothingly. I slowly let out a breath, focusing on his handsome face.

"Bella," he said with his musical voice, filled with emotion. "There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

He slipped the ring onto my finger, and it appeared I had forgotten how to breathe properly. I felt tears welling up inside me, I heard Renée already sniveling loudly somewhere behind me.

"Edward," I said, horrified at how shaky my voice sounded, shrill and girly and so. . . inappropriate. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

He smiled such a loving smile that my heart nearly stopped (probably an improvement from the feverous cacophony), and I somehow managed to place the ring on his finger.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I felt myself getting swooped backwards, and his lips pressed against mine. A thousand miniature sparkles lit every fraction of my surroundings, and the tears reached my eyes. Tears of absolute joy and happiness.

--

Thank you for reading.

I came across their wedding vows from the net when I was searching for the actual phrases used in a wedding ceremony, and I thought it was absolutely perfect. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

When the music began to play I felt a surge of panic and I tightened my grip around Edward's arm. I noticed how his lips curved ever so slightly into a secret, devious grin as he led me up into the gazebo that served as dance floor. It was well disguised, but I knew that face too well not to catch it.

"Well now, it is _tradition_," he mused and the smile could not be hidden any longer. He easily detached my gripping arm and took my hand in his, then gently spun me around so that we were positioned in the middle of the floor with everyone watching us. I swallowed hard and tried to focus on his beautiful and pale face to calm myself.

He was, naturally, at complete ease as he began to move graciously to the music. I had spent many days practicing until I had the steps down to a tee, but sadly that did not make me any less of a complete klutz. Besides, it was one thing to dance in a pair of comfy sneakers and my favorite jeans, but it was something else entirely to dance in the veiled monstrosity of a dress I was currently wearing.

Edward looked so handsome that it was almost painful to watch. He was beautiful and graceful, and looked so blissful. His eyelids were nearly closed and he was enjoying the music and the moment. My heart skipped a beat. I knew that I had just completed his life - or rather, his entire existence as an undead - by saying those two little words in front of the minister. It was still hard to believe sometimes, that _I_ could make _him_ that happy. It was all so. . . surreal. Sometimes I still feared that I would wake up from a glorious dream, and he would be gone. It was silly, after all we had been through together, but I guess 'silly' was yet another one of my numerous inadequacies.

In the middle of my self-questioning I took a wrong step, and would have messed up the dance if it weren't for Edward and his superior grace and dancing skills. Oh, if only he could have turned me into a vampire _before_ this day, then maybe I could have possessed an ounce of his incredible grace. . . If only I was a vampire, I wouldn't need to make a fool out of myself in front of every person I had ever known and loved.

I nearly lost my balance as I messed up the steps yet again. Focus, Bella, focus! I was glad that my brain was improbable enough even for Edward's mind to break through; he did not need to hear any of this. I smiled despite myself when I looked into his eyes, and the effect it had on his visage was wondrous. I really did warm his unbeating heart.

"I love you," I whispered, and squeezed his hand tighter. I felt myself being swept over, and I was resting only on Edward's hand which was placed at my back. He bent over me and his lips came crashing against mine. I realized then that the music had stopped, and that this was the grande finale to the dance. It was over! I had survived! And best of all, Edward was kissing me with that thrilling kind of passion he so rarely let himself succumb to.

Chills were still running through my body when I once again was standing on my own feet, accepting the rounds of applauds emitting from the crowd around us.

"I— uh, I think I need to go get a glass of punch," I slurred in a heavy voice and tried to keep myself from fainting. Edward let go of my hand and followed me out of the gazebo which was beginning to fill with guests. I was definitely not going back out there, it was hard enough to navigate between the couples when simply walking; I could not imagine how difficult it would be while _dancing_!

We had made it to the steps leading down to the safety of the grassy ground and the refreshment tables when it happened. My foot caught the hem of my dress and I lost my balance. Edward caught me within seconds, before I had the chance to land on my face or anything, but he could not stop the sharp pain in my ankle.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward looked at me worried, still holding me tightly.

"Ow," was all I could manage to say. How brilliantly articulate I am. . .

Carlisle arrived only a moment after this; it had all happened very fast, but I was growing used to the enhanced vampire sense of speed. I doubted that any of the other, human guests had noticed anything yet.

"Let me see that," he said in his soft voice and motioned for Edward to place me on the nearby bench. He touched my foot gently and I involuntarily let out a whimper.

"I am afraid your ankle is sprained," Carlisle informed me.

"Oh no! I must be the only person who would manage to injure herself _after_ dancing," I whined. Edward kissed my temple.

"I shall just have to never let go of you ever again."

"That might be a bit inconvenient in the long run, but I like the sound of that!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I brought you some cake," Edward said and handed me a plate.

"Thwanksh," I said between mouthfuls of delicious cake. I had been too nervous to eat breakfast before the service, so my stomach had growled furiously for some time.

"How is the ankle?"

"Severely injured," I said as gravely as I could. "I think I need more cake to take care of the pain!" I gave him my best impression of a puppy dog, and he was immediately on his feet with a concerned look in his topaz eyes.

"Oh, Bella!"

"Would you relax, I'm kidding! It's only sprained, it just hurts when I put pressure on it," I said and flexed my foot a bit to show that it was still mobile. "But I wouldn't mind the cake," I said with a grin.

"Don't try to go anywhere while I'm gone, or Lord knows what you may do to yourself."

Edward brushed a lock of my hair – which had fallen from the intricate arrangement of beads and twists – behind my ear, and cupped my chin. "I don't know what I would do without you," he sighed, and looked deep into my eyes, kneeling down in front of me.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere. 'Till death do us part, and all that. . ."

"Who knows how long that will take, though," he said in a low whisper, and there was a sudden trace of sadness in his butterscotch eyes.

"Edward, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, _ever_. Always and forever aren't long enough to describe the timeframe." I moved my hand to pull his face to me, and noticed the sparkling ring on my finger. For the first time I understood the full extent of what it meant, and why Edward cherished marriage so much. It wasn't a question of tradition, or his values – it was simply a way for him to finally prove to himself that he was, beyond a doubt, capable of being loved.

"Oh, Edward," I said tenderly and finished my motion of pulling our faces together, meeting his lips in a kiss. I wrapped my fingers around his copper locks, messing up the carefully style which Alice undoubtedly had monitored. He did not seem to mind. I could get used to an eternity of this.

"Right, cake," he mumbled, and untangled himself suddenly. My lips were throbbing slightly, numb with longing, as I watched him leave. A few moments later I realized why, when Renée came up to me with a slightly flushed face. Straight from the dance floor, I guessed.

"Bells, darling, I heard you managed to injure yourself once again. How are you feeling?" She automatically put her palm to my forehead, as to check if I had a fever.

"Fantastic," I said, with a dreamy sigh. And that was the truth.

"My baby's all grown up," she said and looked at me with a proud smile.

"Mom, please, no waterworks."

"Too late!" She pulled me into a tight hug and sobbed happily. "The reception was so beautiful, Bells, and you looked like a million dollars," she mumbled into my hair.

"It was all Alice's doing, I really didn't have much to do with it," I protested.

"I know that, silly, but this is _your _big day, darling. You're allowed to shine as much as you want to."

"I will, mom."

I noticed Charlie and Phil standing on the outskirts of the dance floor, looking rather uncomfortable together. I loved both of them for being there just for me, and I knew that whatever would happen to me, there would always be this one, perfect moment for all of us to treasure together.

"Oh, look what you've gone and made me do," I said and wiped a tear away from my cheek. My mother's face was completely stained wet, but she looked happy, too. I hugged her again, tightly, overcome with so much love.

Edward had returned, and patiently waited for the mother-daughter moment to pass before interrupting.

"I think you better come with me to throw the bouquet as soon as possible, before Alice beheads the two of us. Can you walk?"

"I think I'll be fine, just help me up."

He did so, and I was glad to find that I was able to stand and walk without too much trouble. Edward still insisted on supporting most of my weight as we walked, and would undoubtedly have carried me around all day if I hadn't stopped him.

The attention of every quest was once again aimed at me, where I stood in front of a large crowd of females, with the flowers ready. They had began to wither slightly, fresh as they were, and I had crumpled up the stems where I'd held onto them tightly, but I was sure nobody would care about that.

"Are you ready?" I said to the crowd, and was met by a roaring collective agreement. "Okay, here we go!" I turned my back to them, and tossed the flowers over my shoulder, hoping they would make it far enough to not crash down right behind my heels.

A loud squee came from behind me, and I turned to see Alice jumping up and down, bouquet in hand. She looked at Jasper with glittering eyes, and I noticed how his returned smile was ever so slightly forced. Emmet gave the two of them a look and burst into his roaring laughter. I even caught Carlisle giving Esme an amused smile at the sight of his daughter.

The sun was setting, painting the sky in a wide spectrum of pinks and purples. The sounds of the festivities were growing fainter, and people were beginning to leave. I was held tightly in Edward's arms, and I never wanted it to end.

He still hadn't told me where we were going for our honeymoon, saying it was his surprise and gift to me. I knew that as long as I was with him, I would go anywhere in the world, and be absolutely happy. We had each other, and that was all I needed.


End file.
